1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric connection box mounted on an automobile or the like, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-40873, is known. This electric connection box is provided with a circuit board to which a bus bar is bonded and a case for accommodating this circuit board. A plurality of fuse connection terminals and signal terminals are formed on the bus bar. The fuse connection terminals are extended from an upper end of the circuit board and disposed along an upper end face of an intermediate case with their tip ends formed to project upward. On the other hand, the signal terminals are extended from a lower end of the circuit board and disposed along a bottom surface in the intermediate case with their tip ends formed to project downward.
In the above structure, if water caused by rain, washing, etc., enters the case, the water might contact the upper or bottom surface of the intermediate case, which could result in a short circuit within the plurality of terminals. Particularly, these terminals are often positioned very close to each other due to limitations of space, and in such a case, the above short circuit problem becomes noticeable.